Bodean Tucker
Bodean Tucker is a character role-played by Pons. Description Bodean "Bo" Tucker is a Deputy of the [[BCSO|'BCSO']], Badge #316. Bo used to like the BCSO Truck, but is now often seen driving the BCSO Taurus. His cousin is [[Bexar McCree|'Bexar McCree']], who holds the ranking of Officer within the [[LSPD|'LSPD']]. Tucker is well-known for his accent and is easily recognized around the city for it. Relationships Bambii Byrd Bo and Bambii had an on and off relationship, and has recently been formally ended. Michael Dias Bo and Dias had mutual respect for one another as police officers, and were often seen bickering over who could take the truck on duty. Bo was the last person to pay his respects to Dias and has taken his death of very hard. Isacc Richardson BCSO's newest transfer deputy; Bo has taken him under his wing as his personal instructor in driving lessons, and teaching him how to take lead in active situations. Bo takes the "big brother" approach to people when they bully Isacc about his speech impediment, threatening to "beat them up" if they even mention it. Sexual Charm Bo's sexy voice and country charm attracts a lot of female attention. He often has women throwing themselves at him and he is not opposed to take them back to his house and cook for them or let them stay the night if they so please. Some of these people include... 'Erin Cox' Bo and Erin's friendship began after Erin made some incestuous insults about Bo and his family members due to his redneck background. Bo ignored Erin after multiple attempts by her to try and talk to him and apologize for what she had said prior. After some time, Bo stopped ignoring Erin and slowly started spending time with and opening up to her. Bo rented Erin's house in Paleto Bay for one week for him and his brothers, Scott Ridley and Junior McKenzie . During that week Bo and Erin started sleeping in the same bed with eachother and no, Bo is a gentlemen, he didn't have sex with her. After buying his own house in the city, Bo gave Erin keys and they began sleeping together there. Not too long after this, Erins old companion, Arthur Hammond , returned to the city and Erin left Bo to go back to Arthur. Bo did not forgive Erin for this. Recently, after multiple attempts to contact Bo, Erin got back in touch and told him how she really feels. She has now started sleeping at the house again with Bo. 'Wilhelmina Copperpot ' Bo and Copperpot have known eachother for a short amount of time due to Copperpot being engaged to Bo's semi-adopted son who is only two years younger than him, Johnny Fahrenheit . Bo had warned him, that Copperpot was trouble and that she was a liar and manipulator and that she had cheated on him many times. Bo and Copperpots sexual interaction began with Bo rolling up to a store robbery call at a convenience store, where he came across multiple masked up criminals and hostage. Bo started negotiating with said criminals, pointing out the female in the yellow clothing saying that if he caught her, she would have to go on a date with him. The woman was hesitant and said yes but also commenting that it would be very awkward. Bo was confused but continued on with the negotiation and eventually caught the woman after a car chase. After catching her she revealed her identity to Bo and he then also commented that this situation was very awkward and that he didn't want to cuck his son. Copperpot then replied saying that maybe she was into that. Bo jokingly took Copperpot back to his house and to the front door just to see if she would go all the way, Copperpot told Bo she would have gone all the way with him. Bo then took Copperpot back to MRPD to process her for the crimes she had previously committed. Bo took her to a questioning room in the back of MRPD and told her to "get naked" and he beat the breaks off of her. Bo did then tell Johnny, that he had sex with Copperpot a few days later. Exclaiming that he only slept with her to prove his point. He took it rather well... after all the crying. Willow Wolfhart Bo and Willow have had many interactions when Bo is running in and out of MRPD. Willow was told by Johnny, that Bo had slept with is crackhead ex-fiance Wilhelmina Copperpot, and Willow became disinterested in Bo after she was told this. Bo and Willow had a chat in the MRPD kitchen after Willow found out about Bo sleeping with Copperpot. Bo explained the Willow how he was just doing it to look after his 'son' and that he was trying to prove a point to him. He then asked Willow if she was jealous, and she said absoluetly not. He then asked her if she wanted to have sex the previous night, she exclaimed that she absolutely did not. Then before leaving to go on duty he asked her if she wanted to take her back to the house before he went on duty, she said yes. Bo and Willow then quietly walked out of MRPD and drove back to the house where they had a good time. Side Note: Willow definetly could not walk straight afterwards. Full Scene (Starting at 16:25, Ending at 43:00): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/522161457?t=00h16m25s Bo and Willow Getting it On 'Violet Noreguarde' Bo and Violets frienship began like every other cop and criminal friendship. However after Violet left the Aztecas she was getting shot up multiple times a day and Bo reached out to help her. He took her down to Sandy Shores PD and she explained to him the things that were happening to her and she opened up to him and began crying. Bo consoled Violet and offered her money to leave the city for a better life, she politely declined due to family reasons. Bo and Violet now continue to have their general Crim to Cop interactions in the streets. One afternoon Bo pulled up to a traffic stop with Scarlette Winters pulling over Violet in the parking lot of the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club. After the traffic stop had ended, Bo started a conversation with Violet and Scarlette, talking to them about his relations with Erin Cox. The Conversation then led to both Scarlette and Violet offering themselves to Bo for sexual interaction. Bo Getting Offered Sex by Scarlette and Violet Since then Violet has come to Bo asking him if he wants to get with her and he has declined. Strengths *Driving *Shooting Weakness' *Australian Accents *Blue, Blonde and Silver colored hair *Big Tiddies *... Driving Quotes * "I don't want my butt exploded!" * "NO, I don't have a 'giner!" * ''"RAIGHT!...LAYFT!" ''(During police comms.) Gallery Bo wiki2.png|Bo's old look BoeanTuckerNew.png Category:Male Category:Police